My Couple is Fussy Brother
by Rozu Aiiru
Summary: sasuke dan naruto tiba di hokkaido dengan selamat, dan tanpa di duga bocah berumur 18 tahun membantu mereka untuk mencari gadis Hinata. bagaimanakah kisah pencarian Naruto, Sasuke dan bocah perempuan itu? CHAP 3 UPDATE ! Let's read, and review ..
1. Chapter 1

_My couple is fussy brother_

Chap 1 : early story

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto,

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyugga Hinata

Warning : OOC, miss typo, super gaje, alur cerita pasaran, dan kejelekkan lainnya

**If not like , I suggest don't ****read**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan ayah.." ucap suara mungil yang sedang menentang kemauan ayahnya yang akan sangat berpengaruh di masa depannya nanti.

"Tapi, kau harus cepat mempunyai keturunan agar bisa melanjutkan keturunan keluarga kita." Bantah sang ayah dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Tapi, aku baru delapan belas tahun ayah. Belum saatnya untuk aku menikah, dan aku juga tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali." Jawab gadis itu, butiran-butiran hangat sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Iya, ayah tahu. Ayah harap kamu bisa dekat dengan lelaki pilihan ayah, dia orangnya baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap sang ayah dengan nada yang melembut, melihat sang anak yang menangis karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Tapi.." ucap anak itu terhenti, ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk melawan kemauan keras sang ayah. Sekeras apapun ia menolak, hasilnya tetap akan nihil. Kini ia hanya tertunduk lemas sambil menangis.

"Ayah harap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik." Ucap sang ayah sambil berdiri, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis kecil di ruang tamu sendirian yang masih setia meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hana P.O.V

Kalian cukup memanggilku Hana. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku disini tengah menentang kemauan keras ayahku untuk menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali. Aku tentunya tidak bisa dengan gampang menikahi orang yang bahkan tidak sama sekali aku ketahui.

Di sini aku begitu tertekan. Aku tahu, aku harus mengikuti kemauan ayahku. Aku serasa seperti boneka yang selalu di mainkan sesuka hati mereka.

Aku menangis, terus menangis di dalam ruangan yang sunyi ini. Okaa-san, aku ingin dia ada di sebelahku dan memberikan pelukan hangat yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku, aku ingin ia hadir di sebelahku dan membelai rambutku, aku ingin ia mengecup dahiku dan berkata bahwa semua ini baik-baik saja.

Okaa-san, kenapa begitu cepat meninggalkanku? Aku sangat butuh kehadiran okaa-san di sini untuk menenangkan semua kepedihan yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Andai saja okaa-san tahu, sudah sangat banyak penderitaan yang aku alami di dalam kehidupanku ini. Aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup ini dan bergabung bersama okaa-san yang kini sedang menikmati indahnya surga. Aku ingin bersama okaa-san.

Tangisanku semakin kuat ketika mengingat semua yang selalu okaa-san-ku lakukan ketika ia masih berada menemaniku di sepanjang hari-hariku dulu. Aku rindu saat-saat itu. Saat di mana masih ada canda dan tawa di keluarga kita. Tapi kini, yang ada hanya kepedihan dan tangisan. Aku lelah menghadapi ini kami-sama. Apa yang harus ku lakukan okaa-san?

Aku mengusap air mataku dan segera berdiri meninggakan ruang tamu yang menjadi saksi akan kepediahan yang tengah di rasakanku. Aku menuju kamarku, ku buka pintu kamarku dan segera menuju ke kasur yang bisa sedikit menghilangkan bebanku. Ku pejamkan mataku perlahan, dan menit kemudian sang dewi tidur telah menjemputku untuk menikmati bunga tidurnya.

And Hana P.O.V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

Hana terbagun dari tidurnya pagi sekali, ia sengaja mengatur alarmnya pagi sekali. Ia segera bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan hanya berbalutkan pakaian mandi.

Ia kemudian segera berpakain, dan segera mengisi pakaian lainnya di dalam koper lavendernya. Setelah selesai membenahkan barang-barang bawaannya, ia segera mengambil kertas dan pena, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku ingin pergi ke Hokkaido untuk membenarkan suasana hatiku. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku pergi bukan karena ulah ayah, ini karena kemauanku sendiri. Aku akan kesana dalam beberapa bulan, ku harap ayah tidak mencariku. Aku ada di tempat aman, tempat menginapku dekat dengan bibi Anko. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga akan selalu mengabari ayah. Ini adalah cara satu-satunya untuk bisa membuat aku tenang. Aku sayang ayah" setelah menulis kalimat terakhir itu, Hana dengan mantap meletakkan surat itu di atas kasurnya, ia kemudian mengambil kopernya dan langsung menarik kopernya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Hana melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati agar suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar oleh anggota rumah yang masih terlelap tidur. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima malam, tetapi Hana kini sudah berada di luar rumahnya. Terima kasih untuk Sasori yang bersedia bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengantarkan Hana ke bandara.

Hana menunggu mobil Sasori, beberapa menit kemudian mobil Sasori sudah tepakir tepat di depan Hana. Sasori segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan segera menyuruh Hana untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Tanya Hana ketika ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasori.

"Tadi mobilku masih di panaskan, gomen Hina—" ucapan sasori terhenti dengan dehaman dari Hana "Ekhem." Ujar Hana.

"Aaa, gomeeen Hana." Ucap Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanyaa yang tersa tidak gatal itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat jalan, entar orang-orang di rumah akan segera bangun." Pinta Hana kepada Sasori, yang langsung di tanggapi dengan ancungan jempol.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatika kepergian mereka, "Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : Halooo , Hime datang dengan fict kedua .. masih dengan SH tentunya :D  
>maaf pendek, dan<br>maaf sudah buat fict baru padahal yang awal belum selesai .. habisnya  
>sudah dapat ide trus Hime takut kalau nantinya idenya ilang lagi .. ^^" jadi<br>nuliss deh. Hana ini bukan kakaknya Kiba, ini Hana lain. Aaaah iyaa, ituu ..  
>fict pertama di ambil dari novel summer in seoul.<br>Maaf lupa nulis dan lupa edit, soalnya Hime nggk sempat edit. Mohon di  
>maafkan .. T.T tapi pasti di chap dua unthinkable destiny is all akan di tulis..<br>sekali lagi hime benar-benar minta maaf kalau minna tidak suka ..

Semoga suka minna ..

RnR pleaseee .. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_My Couple is Fussy Brother_

Chap 2 : start a new life

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyugga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, super Gaje, dan kejelekkan lainnya

Sebelumnya : "Aku tidak mau di jodohkan ayah.." ucap suara mungil yang sedang menentang kemauan ayahnya yang akan sangat berpengaruh di masa depannya nanti.

"Tapi, kau harus cepat mempunyai keturunan agar bisa melanjutkan keturunan keluarga kita." Bantah sang ayah dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Tapi, aku baru delapan belas tahun ayah. Belum saatnya untuk aku menikah, dan aku juga tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali." Jawab gadis itu, butiran-butiran hangat sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Iya, ayah tahu. Ayah harap kamu bisa dekat dengan lelaki pilihan ayah, dia orangnya baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap sang ayah dengan nada yang melembut, melihat sang anak yang menangis karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Tapi.." ucap anak itu terhenti, ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk melawan kemauan keras sang ayah. Sekeras apapun ia menolak, hasilnya tetap akan nihil. Kini ia hanya tertunduk lemas sambil menangis.

"Ayah harap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik." Ucap sang ayah sambil berdiri, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis kecil di ruang tamu sendirian yang masih setia meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata indahnya.

**If not like , I suggest don't ****read**

My Couple is Fussy Brother

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, anggota keluarga Hyugga pun terbangun. Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, tetapi ada yang ganjil. Sang Indigo tidak menunjukkan sama sekali kehadirannya diantara Hyugga-Hyugga yang lainnya.

"Hanabi, coba lihat kakakmu." Sang ayah angkat bicara, mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Baik, ayah." Ucap Hanabi yang langsung berlari ke lantai dua untuk memanggil kakak perempuannya.

Sementara Neji, yang ada hanya expressi datar di raut wajahnya, tak luput pula tatapan kosong yang menghiasi lavender indahnya. Nampak sekali kalau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa karena kau begitu tertekan dengan keluarga ini, lalu kau melarikan diri? Semoga di sana kau bisa menyenangkan dirimu. Aku telah mengirim Sasori untuk selalu menjagamu.' Batin Neji.

Tiba-tiba, Hanabi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Ruang makan sambil beberapa kali memanggil ayahnya sembari melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Hiashi yang panik, segera berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengambil lembaran kertas di tangan Hanabi dengan agak kasar. Mata Lavendernya bergerak seirama dengan isi dari kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian, sang Lavender terbelalak dengan sangat lebarnya. Hiashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan meremas selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Hana?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hanabi tidak tahu ayah, kita sekeluarga kan masih tidur. Dan saat itu juga kita tidak melihat kalau Hana-nee pergi. Ada kemungkinan Hana-nee pergi pagi sekali sebelum kita bangun." Jawab Hanabi bak detektif, sang Hyugga yang satu ini memang memiliki kepandaian diatas rata-rata.

"Tapi mana mungkin ia mendapatkan kendaraan sepagi itu?" Tanya Hiashi, kali ini nada bicaranya sudah agak menormal kembali.

"Dia diantar Sasori." Jawab Neji tiba-tiba, pandangannya terhadap Hiashi mengatakan bahwa semuannya akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun begitu, di dalam benaknya terdapat segenap kekhawatiran akan adik keduannya.

Lavender Hiashi kembali terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Neji yang begitu tenang, amarahnya pun sudah sangat meluap, "Jadi kau melihatnya? Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, kali ini Hiashi terlihat bukan seperti biasanya. Ia sekarang menjadi Hiashi yang gampang memperlihatkan emosinya pada orang lain.

"Aku pikir, Hana juga butuh menenangkan dirinya. Ia sangat tertekan berada di sini ayah. Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya untuk beberapa bulan, Sasori sudah ku suruh untuk menjaganya." Jawab Neji.

"Cih, kau menyuruh bayi itu untuk menjaga Hana? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa si bayi itu menjaga Hana dengan baik? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mempercayai semuanya, hah? Katakana padaku!" Ujar Hiashi dengan nada agak kasar, ia berhasil membuat sang Hyugga kecil menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Ayah tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik semuaya padaku." Jawab Neji.

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Tapi, kalau sampai Hana kenapa-kenapa, kau dan bayi itu yang akan aku cari! Kau tahu Hana punya penyakit Jantung dan ia tidak boleh lelah sama sekali." Ujar Hiashi, jiwanya sudah menormal kembali, ia kembali menduduki kursi meja makan sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Baik." Jawab Neji sambil berlalu, meninggalkan ruang makan yang di penuhi oleh kecanggungan.

"Ayah tenang yah, Hana-nee kan sudah besar, dia pasti bisa jaga dirinya dengan baik." Ujar Hanabi bermaksud menenangkan hati sang ayah.

"Cepat bersiap pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Hiashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik, ayah." Turut Hanabi lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hiashi sendirian.

'Maafkan ayah.' Batin Hiashi menangis, ia ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat putri kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan rumah karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia diam, diam dalam kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu …

"Sasori kenapa ikut sih?" Tanya Hana dengan nada agak kesal.

"Aku ingin jaga kamu Hana, Neji yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." Ucap Sasori.

"Jadi Neji-nii sudah mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hana dengan nada yang bisa di bilanga agak keras.

"Ssssst .. diam dong, ini di pesawat. Nggk boleh teriak-teriak." Ujar Sasori sambil menutup mulut Hana.

"Iya iya." Jawab Hana sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari mulutnya, "Yaudah deh, tapi aku lama di Hokkaido lho." Ujar Hana, berharap Sasori membatalkan niatnya.

"Nggak masalah, mau berbulan-bulan ataupun bertahun-tahun. Aku bakal temenin Hana." Ujar Sasori dengan wajah yang di buat se-imut mungkin.

"Idiiih, kau jelek." Ucap Hana sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Akibat pemandangan yang di berikan oleh Hana tadi, emosi Sasori hamper lepas kendali. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi chubby milik Hana. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pemikirannya ia buag jauh-jauh. 'apa yang kupikirkan.' batin Sasori

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Jam telah berlalu. Dan Akhirnya Sasori dan Hana telah sampai di tujuan dengan baik, setelah turun dari bandara, mereka segera menurunkan barang-barang bawaan dan segera menaiki taksi. Sebuah kos-kosan kecil yang terdapat di pegunungan dan hanya di huni oleh beberapa orang saja menjadi pilihan Hana dan Sasori untuk tinggal.

Pegunungan yang indah, udara yang segar, kicauan burung yang merdu, berbagai jenis bunga yang indah, kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, serta pemandangan yang hampir semua berwarna Hijau sungguh memanjakan mata Hana. Di sana juga banyak terdapat bunga lavender, membuat Hana ingin memetik serangkaian bunga lavender itu dan menghirup keharuman yang di berikan bunga tersebut. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sasori yang memanggil namanya.

"Oooi Hana! Bantuin angkat barang-barangnya dong, masa hanya aku saja. Berat tahu." Gerutu Sasori sambil memancungkan bibirnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mengira bahwa Sasori anak yang masih berusia belasan tahun, tapi nyatanya, wajah dan umurnya ternyata berbeda jauh.

Yang di panggil, memutar bola mata Lavendernya, "Iya, iya." Hana-pun langsung pergi menghampiri Sasori dan membantu memindahkan beberapa barang bawaannya di tangan Sasori.

'Kehidupan baruku akan segera di mulai.' Batin Hana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fugaku?" Panggil Hiashi pada seseorang yang kini menjadi lawan bicaraya di telepon.

"Ada apa, Hiashi?" Jawab orang yang di panggil Fugaku tadi oleh Hiashi.

"Ini tentang masalah perjodohan itu." Ujar Hiashi dengan nada bicara yang agak berat.

Terdengar tarikan nafas dari seberang, "Apa anakmu menolak lagi?" ucap Fugaku dengan nada putus asa.

"Tidak bukan itu." Kini suara Hiashi terdengar sangat tegas.

"Lalu apa?" jelas terdengar suara Fugaku menunjukkan kelagahan, tetapi dalam benaknya masih ada tanda tanya. Apa yang membuat perjodohan ini di batalkan?

"Putriku, ia pergi dari rumah." Tutur Hiashi dengan pasrah, terdengar jelas kesedihan yang mendalam di suaranya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Fugaku sangat kaget.

"Entahlah, kurasa ia begitu tertekan dengan perjodohan ini."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu searang ia ada di mana?"

"Sebelum pergi, ia meninggalkan surat. Ia sekarang sedang berada di Hokkaido."

"Baiklah, akan ku suruh Sasuke untuk menjemputnya di Hokkaido."

"apa tidak merepotkan? Kurasa Sasuke masih punya urusan yang lebih penting."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf atas kelakuan anakku."

"iya, tidak apa-apa."

Setelah kalimat dari Fugaku tadi, sambungan antar Hiashi dan dirinya kini terputus.

"Haaah, anak muda memang sangat merepotkan." Ujar Fugaku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan kediaman Uchiha kini sedang sepi, para anggota keluarga masih memilih diam dan menikmati hidangan lezat yang tersaji dengan indah di depan mata.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga selesai makan, Fugaku sang kepala keluarga membuka pembicaraan, "Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku pada anak bungsunya.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sangat padat.

"Cari Hinata." Pinta Fugaku dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"Memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran, kedua alisnya kini bertautan.

"Dia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyugga semalam, sekarang ia sedang berada di Hokkaido. Cepat temui dia dan bujuk ia untuk segera kembali ke Tokyo." Ujar Fugaku.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku mencarinya kalau aku sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang agak kesal. Untuk apa membuang waktu begitu saja hanya mencari seorang perempuan tidak ia kenal yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

"Dia cantik, dan sangaaaaat manis." Sambung Itachi tiba-tiba, bermaksud menggoda sang adik kesayangannya.

"Diamlah Baka!" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Tapi bener lho kata Itachi, Hinata itu sangat cantik dan manis. Ibu saja ingin sekali mencubitnya." Sambung Mikoto.

"Sudahlah, diam." Ujar Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi dari ruang makan tersebut. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, langkahnya di hentikan oleh suara sang ayah.

"Cepat cari dia, tidak ada penolakkan sama sekali." Pinta Fugaku sekali lagi dengan tegas.

"Baik ayah, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Itachi.

"Besok pagi." Jawab sasuke sangat singkat.

"Aku ikut ya?" bujuk Itachi, berharap bahwa sang adik dapat mengiyakan.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kalau tidak boleh, nanti kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Naruto."

"Haaaaah, bocah aneh itu lagi. Apa yang menarik dari dia sih?"

"Setidaknya ia lebih baik dari padamu."

Setelah kata-kata yang ia keluarkan itu, Sasuke segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang penuh amarah akan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, dan segera mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dalam lemari, dan langsung mengisinya dalam koper. Tak lupa pula, perlengkapan mandinya. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, ia meletakkan kopernya di sudut lemarinya, selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Naruto.

"Halooooooo?" suara nyaring khas pemuda berambut pirang ini sukses membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Jangan teriak baka! Aku tidak tuli." Bentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hehehehehe, maaf Teme. Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"

"Kita ke Hokkaido besok."

"Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, liburaaan."

"Jangan senang dulu Dobe, kita kesana untuk mencari wanita yang namanya Hinata."

"itu yang mau di jodohkan padamu kan? Kok bisa ada di Hokkaido?"

"Dia pergi dari rumahnya."

"apa kau tahu wajahnya."

"tidak."

"lalu bagaiman kita mencarinya?"

"Kelilingi kota Hokkaido."

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : Moshomoshi .. Hime balik lagi dengan chapter ke 2 .. :D di sini ada sedikit penjelasannya .. jadi gini nih, sih Hinata itu nggk ganti nama, di sini Hime buat Hana itu nama kecil Hinata yang hanya di ketahui oleh anggota keluarga Hyugga. Dan sebab Hinata selalu memakai nama Hana itu, ada alasan tersendiri. Dan kayaknya Hime belum mau kasih tau. Kalau udah di kasih tahu, entar udah nggk asik lagi deh ceritanya.

Yaudah, segitu dulu ya minna .. semoga sukaa ..

~Arigatou

RnR pleaseeeee .. ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

_My couple is fussy brother_

Chap 3 : The fussy brother

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto,

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyugga Hinata

Warning : OOC, miss typo, super gaje, alur cerita pasaran, dan kejelekkan lainnya

Sebelumnya : "Halooooooo?" suara nyaring khas pemuda berambut pirang ini sukses membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Jangan teriak baka! Aku tidak tuli." Bentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hehehehehe, maaf Teme. Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"

"Kita ke Hokkaido besok."

"Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, liburaaan."

"Jangan senang dulu Dobe, kita kesana untuk mencari wanita yang namanya Hinata."

"itu yang mau di jodohkan padamu kan? Kok bisa ada di Hokkaido?"

"Dia pergi dari rumahnya."

"apa kau tahu wajahnya."

"tidak."

"lalu bagaiman kita mencarinya?"

"Kelilingi kota Hokkaido."

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

**If not like , I suggest don't ****read**

My Couple is Fussy Brother

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang surya telah memberikan kehangatannya pada perdesaan yang begitu indah itu, cahayanya datang memberikan kehangatan kepada siapapun yang sudah beraktifitas pagi ini. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak membiarkan cahaya sang surya mengganggu tidurnya, ia masih ingin menyembunyikan badan mungilnya di dalam selimut yang ungkurannya lebih besar dari badannya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sang lavender kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan kecantikannya.

"Uhmm, lapar." Rengek Hana sambil mengelus-elus purutnya yang kini sedang berbunyi

"Harus segera mandi, lalu makan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kemudian segera membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan, setelah semuanya sudah selesai, ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran maupun badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori ayo banguun, kita makan." Teriak Hana di depan kamar Sasori sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori agak kencang.

"Sasori, aku lapaar." Rengek Hana, yang masih tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

"…" Hening, tak ada balasan apapun untuk Hana. Sepertinya pemuda yang di panggil terus oleh Hana masih tertidur lelap dan tidak mendengar sama sekali panggilan Hana.

"Yasudah kalau gitu, aku pergi sendiri aja." Rajuknya.

Ia kemudian berbalik arah, lalu setelah itu, satu langkah mewakili langkah lainnya untuk mengiring ia menuju tempat makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat makan yang unik, kalimat itulah yang cukup untuk mewakili pemikiran Hana tentang tempat makan yang di sediakan oleh penginapan ini. Tempat makan yang terbuka, berada di luar ruangan sehingga orang-orang yang berada di sini akan terus merasa nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat makan yang berada di luar penginapan, kemudian di sambut oleh semerbak keharuman yang tercipta dari ladang bunga lavender yang tak berada jauh dari tempat di mana Hana berada, udara pegunungan yang begitu sejuk dan segar, dan juga pemandangan kota Hokkaido yang terlihat begitu indah di atas sini.

Perut Hana semakin meminta untuk di suguhkan makanan, karena tak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya memanggil sang bibi pembuat makanan dan memesan onigiri beserta jus blueberry yang langsung di petik dari kebunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah, akhirnya tiba di Hokkaido, ini melelahkan sekali." Keluh Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kini telah kehabisan semangatnya yang menggebu karena ulah pesawat yang di tumpanginya bersama Sasuke.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke begitu singkat.

"Sesampainya di sana, apakah kita langsung mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu?"

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi."

"tapi aku lapar, Teme."

"apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kita makan dulu ya ? setelah itu kita mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Kalau perut lapar, nyarinya kan susah. Hehehehehe."

"Haaaah, kau ini. Baiklah."

"Yaaay!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunggu itu sangat membosankan, itulah yang kini tengah berada di benak Hana. Sudah beberapa jam ia menunggu makanannya, tapi hingga sekarang pesanannya belum tersaji di meja makan.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia menggerutu dalam benaknya, akhirnya makanan yang ia pesan telah hadir, "Maaf menunggu nona, ini makanannya." Ucap bibi yang mengantarkan makanan Hana.

"Iya, daijoubu ne." ujar Hana dengan senyumannya. Gadis lain mungkin sudah teriak-teriak membentak bibi penyaji makanan itu, tapi memang dasar Hana. Sudah kebiasannya atau memang bawaan dari lahir, ia tak akan pernah bisa untuk mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata kasar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Pamit bibi tadi sambil membungkuk, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik lalu berlalu dari depan Hana.

Setelah memastikan bahwa bibi tadi telah pergi, Hana dengan segera langsung menikmati makanannya dengan lahap. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menggambarkan kelezatan yang tercipta pada onigiri dan jus itu, hanya sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar yang dapat mengartikan semua kelezatan yang terkandung dalam onigiri serta jus blueberry itu.

Tapi kelezatan itu tak bertahan lama, nafsu makannya seketika terhenti ketika mendengar pembicaraan dari dua orang lelaki yang kini duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Jadi, Hinata itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto, makanannya masih penuh di mulutnya. Sehingga tak memudahkannya untuk berbicara.

"Hei Dobe, habiskan dulu makananmu setelah itu baru bicara." Protes Sasuke.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengunyah makanannya kemudian menelannya, setelah itu ia kembali bertanya pada sasuke, "Jadi, seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, Itachi dan ibuku tidak bilang tampangnya seperti apa. Paman Hiashi juga seperti itu. Yang hanya ku ketahui tentangnya, ia masih berumur delapan belas tahun." Jawab Sasuke putus asa.

"He? Begitu saja?" ujar Naruto Bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Haah, aku juga bingung." Keluh Sasuke, wajah tampannya kini dihiasi oleh raut masam.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mencarinya." Ucap Naruto menyemangati kawannya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Menguping itu tidak baik, tapi jika yang di bicarakan adalah dirinya, menguping akan sangat menjadi hal yang penting. Itulah hal yang dilakukan oleh Hana, Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi, Hana cepat-cepat menelan makanannya, setelah itu ia meminum jusnya dengan cepat, lalu kemudian ia berdiri menghampiri tempat di mana Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk.

"Permisi." Sapa Hana pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa?" jawab Sasuke to the point. Ia tidak mau bercakap-cakap dengan remaja yang berada di depannya itu. Paling-paling hanya ingin berkata sesuatu yang tidak penting, pikir Sasuke.

"Paman, mencari wanita yang bernama Hinata ya?" Tanya Hana polos. sepertinya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang merasa jengkel akibat ulahnya memanggil dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas.

'Hey? Aku masih berumur dua puluh empat tahun, masih belum cocok untuk di panggil om. Apa wajahku begitu tua lalu bocah ini memanggilku seperti itu?' batin Sasuke mengamuk, "Hey bocah! Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Paman, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Hana polos. Astaga, sepertinya ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin nan menakutkan yang kini berada di sekeliling Sasuke. (author lari duluan sebelum Sasu ngamuk)

"Wahahahahahhahaahhaha." Tawa Naruto pecah akibat mendengar Hana memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Paman'.

"Diam baka!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Dengar ya bocah, panggil aku KAKAK." Ujar Sasuke dengan sinis, sembari memberi penekanan di dalam kata kakak.

"Yee, terserah aku doong. Mulut juga punya aku. Lagian, Paman sudah kelihatan tua kok. Jadi, terima kenyatan saja. Weee." Ucap Hana sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk mengejek Sasuke.

'Anak ini benar-benar!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Teme, tidak usah hiraukan perkataannya. Bodoh jika menanggapi perkataan anak kecil." Ujar Naruto sembari membersikan sisa air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya, akibat melihat ulah perdebatan antara Sasuke dan tentunya anak remaja itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat bilang apa masalahmu. Kemudian cepat pergi." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Yaudah, aku pergi. Padahal aku mau bantu Paman cari wanita yang bernama Hinata itu." Ucap Hana sambil berpura-pura berbalik akan pergi. Dan ketika ia akan pergi, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kamu tau gadis yang bernama Hinata itu?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik

"Iya, aku tahu gadis-gadis bernama Hinata di tempat ini." Jawab Hana mantap.

"Benarkah, kau tidak berbohong?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Untuk apa berbohong?" tanya balik Hana.

"Kalau begitu mau tidak bantu kami?" bujuk Naruto. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan yang sudah berada di depan mata mereka.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, ada syaratnya." Cengir Hana penuh arti.

"Astaga ini anak. Maunya apa sih?" gerutu Naruto. Sepertinya kesabarannya telah habis untuk meladeni remaja yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Syaratnya apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Waaah, paman ternyata mau juga. Hihihihi." Gurau Hana.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ancam Sasuke, onyx-nya kini menunjukan bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin main-main lagi dengan remaja itu.

"Baiklah baik. Jadi gini. Selama kita mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, paman harus membayar apa yang aku mau, misalnya aku minta ice cream, paman harus belikan. Aku minta cemilan, paman harus berikan. Bagaimana? Mau?" tawar Hana, ia kemudian mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau benar-benar membantuku menemukan gadis itu." Deal Sasuke.

"H-hey. Yang benar saja Teme, masa kau setuju?" protes Naruto, sepertinya ia tidak terima kelakuan Sasuke yang asal mengiyakan kemauan Hana. Masa bocah yang baru di kenal hari ini juga, semua kemaunnya di kabuli Sasuke? Sedangkan ia sendiri yang sudah lama menjadi teman Sasuke, tidak pernah sekalipun kemauannya di ikuti. Ia tentunya iri dengan hal itu.

"Diamlah Dobe, aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan emas ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Okee. Kalau gitu, yuk cari." Ajak Hana pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk segera mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Baiklah. Kau punya kendaraan?" tanya Sasuke tak jelas.

"Ada, tapi cuma sepeda. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Hana, heran. 'untuk apa paman ini menanyakan kendaraan? Bukankah mereka bawa kendaran? Mobil pula.' Batin Hana.

"Ok, kita naik itu." Ujar Sasuke asal.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak kaget, "H-hey Teme, jangan gila. Masa kita bertiga naik sepeda? Yang benar saja." Protes Naruto sekali lagi.

"Kau bawa mobilku, aku akan bersama anak ini." Ucap Sasuke enteng sembari meminum tehnya yang tadi ia pesan.

"He? paman pergi bersama ku? Nggak ah." Ucap Hana tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tumben ada gadis yang tidak ingin pergi bersamanya, biasanya gadis-gadis seperti ini sangat ingin berdua dengan Sasuke apalagi di sepeda serta di temani lingkuan perbukitan Hokkaido yang begitu indah. Tapi, lain Hana lain pula mereka, ia malah menolak tawaran yang di berikan oleh sang prince handsome.

"Aku takut di apa-apain sama paman." Jawabnya polos.

"Ha?" Sasuke bengong, sudut bibir bagian atas sasuke sedikit naik, juga sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. 'Apa-apaan anak ini?' pikirnya.

"Wahahahahahhhhahahahahha." Lagi-lagi tawa Naruto pecah ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hana, juga expresi wajah Sasuke yang menurut Naruto sangat lucu.

"Diam Dobe!" pinta Sasuke, ia tidak terima jika ada yang menertawakannya.

"hmpph, baiklah." Jawab Naruto mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Dengar ya bocah. Aku tak mungkin akan melakukan apapun padamu, lagi pula, Naruto akan mengikuti kau dan aku dari belakang. Jadi semuanya aman. Aku mana mungkin tertarik pada bocah sepertimu." Terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Idiiiiiih, siapa yang bocah? Aku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tahu. Itu sudah dewasa." Protes Hana, ia tidak terima jika dirinya terus di panggil bocah oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Yang dewasa itu, umur dua puluhan bodoh." Bantah Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak mau kalah dengan Hana.

"Sudah diam. Kalau begini terus, kapan kita mencarinya? Teme, kau seperti anak kecil." Ucap Naruto menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Hana yang tengah adu mulut.

"Ayo." Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan adu mulutnya dan segera pergi menaiki sepeda Hana. Begitupun dengan Hana yang mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya sembari komat-kamit tak jelas. Sementara Naruto pergi ke lain arah, ia akan mengambil mobil Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari penginapan.

'Aku ingin melihat, seberapa jauh keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.' Batin Hana, ia kini mengeluarkan cengirnya yang mempunyai banyak makna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman, pelan-pelan dong. Paman tau bawa sepeda apa enggak sih?" Ucap Hana kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke membawa sepedanya sambil berkelok-kelok, orang mana yang tidak takut coba? Mana jalan yang tengah di lalui oleh Sasuke, Hana, dan Naruto, pinggirannya jurang semua. Ini tentu membuat jantung Hana berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Tanpa di sadari, tangannya bergerak otomatis untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memelukku?" tanya Sasuke kesal plus gugup. Sudah lama tidak bawa sepeda, bawa sepeda dengan gugup, di tambah seorang gadis yang cantik dan imut memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu sukses membuat kegugupan Sasuke bertambah.

"Habisnya paman bawa sepedanya nggak bener. Aku takut!" Seru Hana, ia lebih mempererat pelukannya serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di belakang Sasuke.

"H-hey! Hentikan!" Percaya atau tidak, samar-samar terlihat semburat merah yang keluar dari pipi Sasuke.

Udara begitu dingin, ini sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur. Daun-daun momoji yang berjatuhan, kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, serta di temani embun. Membuat tempat itu menjadi begitu indah. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan Hana dari belakang, hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hana yang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Haah, si Teme ternyata mau membawa sepeda Cuma karena hal itu. Dasar curang! Aku juga mau." Gerutu Naruto.

"Hey bocah! Kau bisa mendengarkan ku? Hey?" Bentak Sasuke sambil sesekali menghadap kebelakang.

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Hana, yang ada malah pelukannya semakin ia eratkan, terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Astaga nih anak, kok malah enak tidur? Padahal tujuan kita mencari gadis Hinata itu. Dasar bocah!" Gerutu Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, kegiatan mereka untuk mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu harus di berhentikan.

Sasuke seketika menghentikan sepeda yang di bawanya. Spontan, Naruto yang sedari tadi di belakang Sasuke dan Hana berheti mendadak.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bocah ini tertidur, terpaksa harus menunggu sampai ia bangun." Ujar Sasuke.

"Haaah. Merepotkan sekali." Desah Naruto. Ia kemudian menuruni mobil Sasuke, kemudian ikut bergabung di mana Sasuke dan Hana berada.

"Hey, kenapa tak kau lepas pelukannya?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Biarkan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghadap kelangit. Angin lembut tengah membelai wajahnya, serta melambai-lambaikan ravennya.

Naruto terdiam, ia tengah menatap wajah teduh Hana, "Anak ini cantik juga ya?" Ucap Naruto terlepas. 'Astaga, aku bicara apa?' omelnya dalam hati.

"Hn?" Sasuke seketika menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan heran, kemudian ia beralih memandang Hana yang berada di belakangnya, "Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yuk, lebih baik kita antar dia pulang. Nanti sore saja kita lakukan pencariannya." Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu menuju ke dalam mobil.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk Hana, lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued ..

A/N : Haaaah, chap ketiga akhirnya di update juga. Gomen telat updatenya.  
>hahahahaha, sepertinya Hinata ingin bermain-main dengan Sasuke.<br>Hati-hati loh Hinata, Sasuke itu orangnya menakutkan, entar kamu di  
>makannya lagi, hihihihihi (di keroyok reader). Untuk Sasori, sepertinya<br>dari tadi ia tidak bangun-bangun ya? Sasorinya lagi mimpiin author sih  
>makannya enggan buat bangun, hehehehe #plak!<br>memang Hime nggak hadirin Sasori. Untuk chap ini Hime memang fokus  
>ke Sasuhinanaru dulu. Jadi Sasorinya di abaikan, hehehe (Di buang saso)<p>

Balasan untuk yang non log in :

Chap 1 :

Sheri Tjan : Iya amiin, mudah-mudahan ngerti yaa. Ikuti alur ceritanya aja ..

Shyoul lavaen : iya, Hana di sini bukan hanabi juga bukan Hana kakaknya kiba. Iya, saso udah tau alasan  
>alasan hinata ubah namanya, soalnya saso udah cukup dekat dengan Hina. Yang awasi<br>mereka itu Neji. Sasu munculnya di chap ini kok.

YoshiokaYuko : udah update nih .. Review lagi yaa .. ^^

N : Hina nggak bakal sakit kok. XD

Chap 2 :

Shyoul lavaen : Udah update, gomen lama yaa .. Review lagi ? ^^

sasuhina-caem : Salam kenal juga .. ^^ update lagi, Review lagi yaa ? ^^

Yang Log in udah Hime balas lewat Inbox kok ..  
>Jangan Lupa Review yaa .. ^^<p> 


End file.
